


Bite me...

by Kassebaum



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Green Kryptonite, Restraints, Smut, Strap-Ons, kryptonite bracelets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassebaum/pseuds/Kassebaum
Summary: Lena longs to be able to leave marks on Kara's skin and Kara is in need of a birthday present to Lena...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to head straight to the smut, but the plot bunnies got hold of it...

Kara had been agonising for months over what to get Lena for her birthday. Her girlfriend’s 30th was coming up and Kara really wanted to spoil her rotten. She had found a beautiful emerald earring and necklace set that would bring out Lena’s eyes, but wanted something a little more… _special._

The idea came to her one night when Lena was curled up, lightly snoring against her shoulder. Kara couldn’t believe it when she discovered that Lena _snored_ ; the Luthor had denied it of course, but told Kara if she told anyone she would tease her for days without granting her any kind of release. Kara had never quite worked out if Lena was joking or not, but decided it was probably not in her best interests to find out.

Kara brushed Lena’s hair out of her face and saw the dark red mark she had left on the raven haired woman’s shoulder. Kara had always worried about losing control with her lovers, being too rough with them, but since dating Lena, Kara had discovered there was something exquisite about marking her pale skin.  She knew that she still held back with Lena, concerned that her super strength would hurt her, but wished she didn’t have too. She loved being Supergirl, but there were times she wished she wasn’t an alien.

She knew that Lena longed to mark her flesh, her Kryptonian genetics making it impossible. It hadn’t come as a surprise to her that Lena had a darker side in the bedroom and she yearned to be able to give Lena what she craved, to fully submit to her, rather than just keeping her strength in check. If only there was something out there that would lower her powers…

Then the idea hit her… Kryptonite!

A plan started to form in her mind; she was almost giddy with excitement until the realisation hit her- she would need help from Alex to make this work.

***

The following day Kara, in full Supergirl gear, nervously made her way to the floor that contained Alex’s lab at the DEO. She hovered around outside before finally taking a deep breath, knocking on the door and poking her head in.

Alex was engrossed in her current project, looking down the microscope in front of her, then muttering something and scribbling furiously on the note pad next to her. Kara was never quite sure what Alex was working on at any one time and had learnt a long time ago not to ask unless she wanted Alex to excitedly launch into a detailed explanation that would take 45 minutes. Alex may be a kick ass DEO agent, feared and respected by many, but to Kara she would always be her dorky older sister who was _such_ a science nerd.

Realising her sister was too absorbed in her work to realise that she was there; Kara flipped the light switch a few times to gently startle Alex out of her work trance; she had dodged enough projectiles in her youth from unsuccessful attempts at breaking Alex’s concentration to know this was her best option.

Alex looked up as the lights flicked on and off, her hand automatically moving down to the weapon holstered at her hip.

‘Kara!’ she said, seeing her sister in the doorway, ‘I could have shot you!’

‘Like that would have done any damage’ Kara replied and rolled her eyes, her nervousness momentarily forgotten.

‘What are you doing here? I thought you had to be at CatCo all day?’ Alex questioned.

‘Lunch break…’ Kara offered as an explanation, ‘I kinda came here to talk to you about something…’ she trailed off.

‘Oh this must be good if you’ve missed lunch to come see me!’ Alex chuckled.

Kara started fidgeting with her hands, unsure of where to begin.

‘Ineedatinyamountofkryptonitetolowermypowers’ Kara breathed out in one big go.

Alex just stared at her.

‘I need a sm… small amount of kryptonite to lo… lower my powers’ Kara tried again.

‘Kara, why on earth would you need kryptonite? Why do you need to lower your powers? Is someone threatening you?’ Alex asked, concerned that her sister was in danger. So many scenarios ran through her mind and she moved to grab her phone off her work bench to put a tactical team together.

‘No! Alex’ Kara exclaimed, realising she had sent her sister into ‘protection’ mode; she grabbed her arm before Alex could pick up her phone. ‘No one is threatening me; I need the kryptonite for me…’ She took a deep breath ‘and Lena.’

Alex froze, unsure she had heard correctly.

‘You and Lena need kryptonite? What situation could possibly involve you, Lena and kryptonite?!’ Alex enquired, completely flummoxed.

Kara shuffled nervously on the spot unable to look Alex in the eye. As she realised exactly _what_ situation involved Lena and her sister using kryptonite, Alex’s eyes went wide.

‘O… Oh…’ she stuttered, ‘I did not need to know that.’

Alex pursed her lips as she thought over her options; Kara continued to find the tiled floor the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

‘I’m not giving you enough to render you powerless’ Alex eventually said, ‘we can’t take the risk that there is a serious alien attack while you and Lena are…oh god that image will never leave my brain’ she sighed, bringing her hand up to massage her brow.

Kara launched herself at Alex, ‘thankyouthankyouthankyou!’ she yelped out, engulfing Alex in a hug.

Alex rolled her eyes; she couldn’t believe the lengths she would go to for Kara at times.

‘It’s going to take time; I need to find a way to reduce the effects of kryptonite… I wonder…’ Alex muttered, untangling herself from Kara’s arms and heading back to her work bench. She rummaged around for her glasses, finding them under a pile of paperwork and started scribbling out some formulas.

Kara smiled as she saw Alex start to work on her new scientific problem. As long as Alex could focus on the science and not the _reason_ Kara needed the kryptonite, Kara was sure Alex would eventually forgive her.

‘What are you going to put the kryptonite in?’ Alex questioned having covered three pages in notes, her hand pausing briefly from its scribbling.

‘I was thinking a bracelet?’ Kara replied, she already had a few ideas in mind.

‘Who’s going to design that for you?’ Alex quizzed, ‘I can’t do that bit…’

‘Oh that’s another conversation I’m really not looking forward to’ Kara responded.

***

It was another two days before Kara was able to get Winn by himself at her apartment.

‘You guna sit down Kara? You’re making me dizzy!’ Winn grinned from the sofa as he watched Kara lap her apartment for the fourth time.

Kara turned to face Winn with a determined look on her face. ‘I need to ask you for a favour, but you can’t ask ANY questions. Ok?’ she started.

Winn tilted his head in confusion, but remained silent.

‘I’m being serious Winn! It was bad enough having this conversation with Alex!’ Kara babbled, a slight blush colouring her cheeks.

‘Oh this has got to be good Supergirl!’ Winn teased. ‘Ok! Ok! No questions’ he added hastily upon seeing Kara’s glare.

‘Good.’ Kara breathed out. ‘I need you to design a piece of jewellery.’

‘Ok, not where I thought this was heading…’ Winn admitted. ‘What’s with the whole official secrets shtick you…’

‘No questions!’ Kara yelped.

‘Ok Kara, relax! What is it that you want me to design?’ Winn asked dying to know what had Kara so worked up, but not wanting to be on the receiving end of Kara’s heat vision if she glared at him again.

 ‘I need you to make a bracelet out of lead, something I can’t break. The bracelet needs to contain a small gem stone that is only exposed when the bracelet is clicked closed’ Kara explained, ‘above all, I need it to look pretty’ she finished shyly.

Winn just starred at Kara.

‘What?’ she questioned.

‘You said no questions!’ Winn shot back, holding his hands up in surrender.

‘You know what I meant’ Kara said rolling her eyes and flopping onto the sofa next to him.

‘Ok, so I’m guessing the bracelet is for Lena? I know her birthday is coming up.’ Winn queried.

Kara nodded, then realised she needed to clarify, ‘the bracelet is a girt for Lena, but _I’m_ the one wearing it’ Kara explained slowly.

‘Why would you be… oh never mind’ Winn retracted as Kara shot him a look. He picked up a cushion and placed it on is lap as some kind of defence system between him and Kara’s Kryptonian powers.

‘Right, one more question’ he ventured nervously. ‘What gemstone is going in the bracelet?’

‘mmhmmit’ Kara mumbled.

‘Huh?’ Winn questioned.

‘Kryptonite…’ Kara said a little louder and fiddled with her glasses.

‘Why would you need kryptonite in a bracelet? It renders you powerless’ Winn pondered out loud.

Kara felt her face going pink.

‘Oh My God! You want me to make you and Lena a sex bracelet!’ Winn exclaimed, the pieces fitting together.

Kara threw the pillow she had been sitting on squarely at Winn’s head and wished the ground would swallow her up.

***

Alex had discovered that the easiest way to reduce the effects of Kryptonite was the simplest; she just had to make the rock small enough so that Kara’s powers would be reduced rather than rendering her completely powerless. She just needed to get the balance right.

She had called Kara to her lab and explained that she needed to test a theory, so Kara was currently sitting in front of her waiting expectantly.

Alex pulled out a box that Kara tried to use her x-ray vision on, impatient that Alex had not given her any information.

‘You’re not going to be able to see though this box’ Alex chuckled as she watched Kara squint at it, ‘it’s lead lined you numpty! The DEO doesn’t leave kryptonite just lying around you know…’

‘Oh yeah’ Kara giggled. ‘So what’s the plan?’

Silently Alex unlocked the box and opened the first compartment, removed a tiny rock of kryptonite and placed it in front of Kara. Kara looked at it questioningly, not feeling any different and turned to look at Alex who smiled… and then punched her in the arm.

‘Ow… fuuu…’ Alex exclaimed shaking her hand and grimacing at the pain, ‘I think we need a bigger sample…’

Kara opened her mouth in shock, ‘this is your amazing plan?! Expose me to kryptonite and punch me in the arm? Until what; your hand doesn’t break and I can feel it?’

‘Pretty much…’ Alex shrugged.

‘I thought it was going to be way more… you know… science-y!’ Kara blurted out.

‘Yeah, well how many opportunities do I get to just punch my sister… and she _lets_ me.’ Alex grinned ‘Besides this is the fastest method I could come up with in the timeframe you need this by’ she added.

Kara rolled her eyes. ‘Fine.’ She huffed.

Alex beamed and replaced the first sample back into the box and swapped it for the next size up.

Kara felt a little tingly and when Alex punched her she felt something akin to a light bee sting.

The next three samples didn’t quite give Kara what she was after, but they was getting closer. Alex meanwhile, had swapped to punching Kara with her other hand.

‘There are only two samples left…’ Alex explained as she wriggled her fingers to bring back some of the blood flow.

‘You’re close Alex; I just need a little more… feeling…’ Kara smiled encouragingly.

Alex removed the second to last sample muttering about there not being enough whiskey in the world to erase the images of her sister’s sex life from her brain and placed it in front of Kara.

‘Thank you for doing this for me Alex, I really do appreciate… OW!’ Kara squealed as Alex’s fist slammed into her upper shoulder.

Kara looked down at her arm and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw a slight bruise starting to form. She couldn’t help but think of Lena leaving bruises and red marks with her teeth all over her body; down her neck, across her abs, at the top of her thighs. She bit her lip as her eyes darkened with lust.

‘Oh gross!’ Alex gagged; she knew that look, she had looked at Maggie that way many a time. ‘You owe me a bottle of whiskey; the decent stuff!’ she said, handing Kara the kryptonite sample in a smaller lead lined box. ‘Give this to Winn and we will _never_ speak of this again.’

Kara nodded, still slightly in her daydream, smiled in thanks, and left the lab.

***

Kara had been pestering Winn every day for the past week, but kept getting the same response; _you can’t rush perfection Kara, I’ll let you know when I’m done_.

Finally, the day before Lena’s birthday she received a text from Winn to say he was heading over.

Kara couldn’t contain her excitement and was bouncing from foot to foot when Winn finally turned up at the door.

‘Let me see! Let me see!’ Kara exclaimed the minute Winn stepped foot in her apartment.

‘You’re not blushing anymore’ Winn noted with a smile as he followed Kara to the table; which caused Kara to blush. ‘Knowing what I was making helped me make a few… _modifications…’_

He placed a metal box onto the table ( _lead lined of course,_ he explained) and Kara gasped. Her house crest had been etched into the lid of the box along with the word in Kryptonian she had requested inscribed underneath.

Kara breathed out as she ran her finger over the engraving smiling at the familiar letters and the way the word rolled off her tongue as she whispered it.

Kara flipped the latch and opened the box, inhaling sharply at what she saw inside; Winn had outdone himself. Inside were two bracelets, the lead polished to a glistening shine and inlaid with veins of pure silver, swirling and twisting all the way around each metal band.

Winn picked up one of the cuffs and clicked it shut, demonstrating to Kara how locking it in place caused the kryptonite to become exposed; Kara felt her powers drain away but still remain within reach.

‘Only one of the bracelets has kryptonite in it, the other is an emerald so that they look the same when you’re wearing them’ Winn explained as he opened the bracelet again (concealing the Kryptonite) and placed it back in the box.

‘Why are there two?’ Kara questioned.

Winn grinned and reached into the box to pull out a small titanium chain that Kara hadn’t noticed. Each end of the chain had a small clip that would allow the cuffs to be attached together.

‘Now correct me if I’m wrong, but considering you asked me to make a sex cuff so that you and Lena can get kinky, I went out on a limb and made you a set of unbreakable handcuffs…’ Winn smirked.

Kara wasn’t sure her face could get any redder; her mind was filled with images of her chained to Lena’s bed, a sheen of sweat covering her body, her back arched off the bed as Lena nibbled, bit and scratched her way across her body. She felt herself getting wet already.

‘Yes… thank you Winn, these are beautiful, I owe you big time!’ Kara stammered out, gently propelling Winn towards the door. She was careful not to shove him too hard out of the door and shut it behind him. She leaned forwards to rest her forehead against the cool wood.

‘Rao’ she murmured, she had not expected that reaction to the bracelets. Looking down at her watch she saw that Lena would still be in meetings; she had squeezed in extra meetings in order to be free for the entire weekend as per Kara’s instructions. Even though Lena would have to work on her birthday, Kara wanted her free for the whole weekend afterwards.

Kara wandered over to the table again and picked up one of the bracelets, running her thumb over the swirling pattern. Images continued to assault her mind of her straining against the cuffs, helpless under Lena as she pumped her fingers in and out of Kara; of Lena leaving hickies all over her body; of Lena between her thighs, relentless in her teasing; bringing Kara to the brink of bliss but never letting her topple over.

It was too much for Kara; she headed to her bedroom, shedding her clothes as she went. She climbed into her bed and let her hands roam her body; she pinched and rolled her nipples and imagined it was Lena. She brought her hand down to her folds, not surprised at all at the wetness she found there. She gathered up some of the wetness and circled her clit a few times, letting out a moan as her release started to build. Her finger dipped down to her folds and she entered herself with two fingers, pumping hard; now was not the time for foreplay. Kara threw her free arm out towards her bedside table and opened the top drawer; she fished around and finally found the small bullet vibrator she was feeling for.

The images of what she wanted Lena to do to her kept flooding her mind as she brought the bullet down to rest against her clit; her hips started to buck at the moment contact was made. Her moans increased in volume as her fingers continued to thrust in and out, never relenting in their speed.

Kara arched off the bed as her orgasm crashed through her; crying out Lena’s name and panting as she came down from such as explosive climax.

She couldn’t wait to give Lena the bracelets tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara woke early that Friday; the morning of Lena’s birthday, and set about making sure she had everything needed for the day. She had told Lena that she would be working late at the DEO as an excuse not to stay the night before and the guilt at the little white lie had been eating away at her; she kept telling herself the plan to give the most amazing birthday didn’t work unless she was able to surprise Lena that morning.

Kara pulled on her Supergirl suit and headed out for the first part of her mission.

Kara landed on the balcony of Lena’s penthouse apartment and untucked the key she had hung round her neck. She remembered the day Lena had given her a key to her place, laughing as she told Kara she may as well have the key to the balcony door as well as she was so insistent on using it as an entrance. Kara smiled to herself and quietly let herself in, careful not to drop any of the items she was carrying.

She could hear her girlfriend gently snoring away as she passed the bedroom; Kara couldn’t resist a quick peek inside and her heart melted at the sight. Lena was sprawled across her bed on her back, her hair half covering her face. The covers had slipped off her in the night giving Kara a glimpse of Lena’s beautifully toned legs and a slither of her stomach as the t-shirt she was sleeping in had ridden up. Kara wondered what National City would think of the hard steeled CEO of L.Corp if they knew of her penchant for sleeping in just her knickers and old band t shirts from her youth…

Kara resisted the urge to climb in next to Lena and instead headed to the kitchen; she knew she only had a limited amount of time before Lena woke up and needed to be out of her apartment before then. She quickly arranged the items onto the kitchen counter; wrote a note to leave next to them and quickly exited the same way she had entered.

Lena woke up at exactly 6:30am as she did every morning and stretched her sleepy muscles. She glanced at the empty bed next to her, sad that Kara was not there with her, but understanding that the safety of the world from alien attacks had to come above spending the night with her girlfriend; but it didn’t mean Lena had to _like_ it.

Lena padded out to the kitchen as the smell of baked goods hit her nostrils; on the kitchen counter she saw a coffee cup, a bag she was hoping contained whatever was making that delicious smell, and a note. Lena picked up the note, hoping her mystery intruder was a certain blue eyed reporter. It read;

_Happy Birthday beautiful, sorry I couldn’t be there when you woke up, but I promise it will all be worth your while. The coffee is from that little place in Italy that you have promised to take me to and the croissants are from that amazing French patisserie we found when exploring Paris last summer; there has to be some perks to dating a Super!_

_Enjoy your breakfast and I’ll see you tonight._

_Much Love, K xxx_

Lena’s heart swelled with love; Kara, her Kara was the most amazing person she had ever met. She lifted the lid off the coffee cup and inhaled the rich smell; suddenly she was back in Italy taking in the culture and history of the beautiful country. She hummed in appreciation as the coffee hit her taste buds and marvelled at the fact that anyone had gone to this much effort for her.

The croissants were quickly demolished at a speed even Kara would have been impressed by and Lena headed to the bathroom to start getting ready for the day, excited at the prospect of what her birthday would bring; it had been a long time since she had felt like this.

Once dressed in one of her many business dresses and a pair of heels, Lena headed towards L.Corp wondering if Kara had left any more surprises for her.

Meanwhile, in Lena’s office, Kara was putting the finishing touches to the floral arrangement in front of her. Jess watched from the doorway as Kara poked out her tongue in concentration as she moved the flowers around until she was satisfied. Jess had been ecstatic when Lena had finally told her she was dating the whirlwind of a woman who kept sneaking past her; she had seen the lingering looks and brushes of fingers on arms and _knew_ something had been going on between them.

Jess was incredibly loyal to Lena; she had started working for Lena straight after finishing school. She had watched as Lex and Lillian destroyed the Luthor name and Lena had tried to make herself immune to the fallout. Jess saw so much more than anyone gave her credit for; she had seen Lex’s decent into madness destroy Lena, she had seen Lena crying in her office in Metropolis, she had watched as Lena wiped away her tears, determined to turn around the Luthor name and use her status and wealth as a force for good. She had jumped at the chance to transfer to National City with Lena and help create the empire she envisioned. She watched as Kara Danvers crashed into Lena’s life and saw the two women fall in love. She had watched as Supergirl started to form a friendship with a _Luthor_ , worried at the looks Lena gave the superhero; worried about what it would mean for her relationship with Kara. Jess had watched with realisation that the looks Kara Danvers and Supergirl gave Lena were identical and smiled. _A Super and a Luthor_ , fate had a twisted sense of humour.

‘Ms Luthor will be here soon Kara’ Jess smiled while looking at her watch. Jess had given Kara access to Lena’s schedule for the day after Kara had explained her plan. Lena’s schedule was a closely guarded secret for her safety with usually only Jess and Lena having access. The two of them had bonded after Jess had taken it upon herself to give Kara the ‘shovel talk’ after coming to the realisation that there was no one else to do it for Lena. Kara had been surprised at the ferocity in which Jess protected her boss, but realised they were both after the same thing; Lena’s happiness.

‘Ta da!’ Kara announced, stepping away from the flowers, finally happy with how they looked. She glanced at her watch and realised she had minutes before Lena was due to arrive in her office. ‘Ok, I’ll be back when Lena is in her lunch meeting, see you later Jess!’ Kara called over her shoulder before flying off the balcony of L.Corp. She had long since discovered Jess knew her secret identity and valued her discretion.

Jess headed back to her desk; it would look suspicious if she was not there when Lena arrived. She made it back to her desk with 30 seconds to spare. She glanced up and smiled as she heard the tell-tale sounds of Lena’s heels clicking along the tiled floor.

‘Good Morning Ms Luthor’ Jess greeted, ‘your 9am is already in the meeting room, the briefing document is on your desk.’

‘Thank you Jess’ Lena replied, she had no idea what she would do without her assistant.

Upon entering her office Lena saw the huge arrangement of Plumeria on her desk and smiled. Lena had mentioned in passing in one of their first meetings in an interview for CatCo that they were her favourite flowers. The thought that Kara had remembered filled Lena with joy.

Lena brought her eyes down to the bottom of the vase and sure enough there another small note;

_These flowers can’t compare to your beauty, but they are a good start._

_Enjoy your_ _threvzeht_

_Much Love, K xxx_

Lena ran her finger over the Kryptonian word, she had been learning since discovering Kara’s true heritage, hoping to surprise her one day. She had discovered learning an alien language was harder than anticipated, and she had learnt Russian in a month because she was _bored._

She smiled at the word; it roughly translated to ‘name-day’, the Kryptonian language not having a word for ‘birthday.’

Lena inhaled the scent of the flowers, the calming scent washing over her, before picking up the file in the corner of her desk and headed to her 9am meeting.

***

After leaving L.Corp Kara had headed back to Lena’s apartment to start _phase three_. Kara entered through the front door this time and headed straight to Lena’s bedroom, opening the duffel bag she had brought with her. She opened the wardrobe and pulled out the clothing she wanted before gently placing the dress on the bed. She repeated the action with the chest of drawers, removing a few select items and rummaged back in the wardrobe to find the shoes she wanted. Satisfied with the outfit she had selected, Kara headed to the bathroom to collect all the toiletries she though Lena would need and packed them in the duffel bag. After a final sweep of the penthouse, she was content she hadn’t missed anything and started to make her way back to L.Corp to wait for Lena to go to her lunch meeting. She picked up a few donuts on the way, hoping the bribe would mean Jess would let her hide out in the enormous building.

***

Lena walked back into her office feeling slightly drained following her lunch meeting; it had overrun by two hours. The idiots at a rival company had jumped the gun on an experimental substance and now needed L.Corp and Lena’s genius to bail them out. Lena had left instructions with Jess on which employees to send over to Lord Technologies to help fix their mistake before they accidently blew up part of National City.

She saw that Jess had moved the flowers Kara had left for her over to the side table, leaving her desk clear. She sat down behind her desk and saw that another card had been left for her;

_Lena,_

_I have made dinner plans for tonight._

_You’ll find your outfit in your private suite._

_Your chauffeur will be waiting outside at 7pm._

_Much Love, K xxx_

Lena glanced at her watch, it was already 4pm; she had one last meeting before she had planned to head home, but Kara obviously had different plans. Lena headed towards the private suite that was attached to her office; it had come in useful the countless times she had been too exhausted to head home.

Lena entered the bedroom and saw that true to Kara’s note, an outfit was laid out on the bed. Her favourite black dress, the one that showed off her cleavage was on the bed along with a set of black lace underwear. A pair of sparkly Jimmy Choos had been placed on the floor at the foot of the bed. A bolt of arousal shot through Lena as she wondered what Kara would be wearing for dinner later and smirked at the memory of the last time she had worn that particular dress. Kara had been unable to keep her eyes off her, unsure of whether to look at the cleavage that was threatening to spill out over the top of the dress, or at the slit that ran up the side of the dress to Lena’s hip, offering teasing glances of the flesh beneath.

Lena poked her head into the small bathroom and saw that Kara had seen to everything; small travel versions of all of her toiletries lined the wall.

Lena sighed as she realised she needed to prepare for her final meeting. She took one final look at the outfit on the bed before heading back to the meeting room, shivering at the promise the outfit held of things to come later that night.

As soon as Lena left for her meeting, Jess darted into her office to place the jewelry box on Lena’s desk. She had gasped when Kara had shown her what was inside; the earrings and necklace would suit Lena perfectly.

***

Back at Lena’s apartment Kara started to put the final stage of her plan together. Her pocket buzzed and she removed her phone to see a text from Jess; she had placed the jewelry on Lena’s desk. Kara smiled to herself and carried on setting the table.

It had taken some convincing, but Lena’s favourite restaurant in National City had finally agreed to deliver to Kara that evening. The manager had just stared at Kara when she originally requested them to deliver, but once she had explained it was for _Ms Luthor,_ they had eventually relented.

Kara finished setting the table and set about placing candles around the dining room.

A knock at the door signaled the arrival of dinner, Kara opened the door and let Jacob in; he placed the appetisers (lobster) and dessert (chocolate spheres) in the fridge, the entrees (lamb for Lena, strip loin for herself) in the oven to remain warm. Kara had heated the oven just for show; she would make sure everything was the correct temperature before serving with her heat vision.

Happy with how things looked, Kara thanked Jacob and headed to the bathroom to shower and get changed.

***

Lena was practically ecstatic when her final meeting came to a finish, looking at her watch she decided she had more than enough time to get ready before her chauffeur would be picking her up.

She entered her office, her eyes immediately scanning her desk to see if Kara had left anything else for her; she was not disappointed. She saw a medium sized box wrapped in a green ribbon sitting proudly in the centre of her desk. Lena sat down behind her desk, curious and excited to see what Kara had left for her now. She pulled the green ribbon off the box and picked up the card Kara had left on top;

_Your eyes are the most intoxicating thing I have ever seen and I’ve travelled to twelve different planets._

_Much Love, K xxx_

Lena opened the box and her heart skipped a beat; ‘Oh Kara’ she breathed out as she saw the contents. From the delicate silver chain hung a single pear shaped emerald encased in silver, a matching set of drop earrings nestled inside the jewelry box completed the set. She picked up the jewelry box and headed towards the bathroom in her private suite to change.

***

Kara exited the shower and towel dried her hair, she dropped the towel that had been wrapped around her body and padded naked to the wardrobe where she had hung up her outfit. She leaned over, reached into the duffel bag and pulled out a pair of red lace French knickers, slipping them on. Lena may not be seeing _this_ particular set of panties, but Kara still wanted to feel good. She smirked as she pulled out the second set of underwear she had brought with her and placed them on the bed along with the metal box that contained the cuffs.

Kara finished drying her hair and styled it into soft curls framing her face, before pulling back a few of them and securing with a sparkly clip. She applied a small amount of makeup, opting to go slightly brighter with her lipstick than usual.

Kara reached into the wardrobe and pulled out the red dress she had hung up; she stepped into it and pulled it up and clipped the collar of the dress closed around her neck. The dress was sleeveless, the front of the dress very basic in design, but effective, hanging onto Kara in all the right places. She turned around to look at herself in the mirror and was happy with what she saw. She angled herself to see her back in the mirror; it was fully exposed, her skin laid bare from the gold collar of the dress clipped around her neck to just above the line of her panties.

She glanced at her watch and saw that it was 7pm, Lena would be on her way. Kara headed back out to the dining room and quickly lit the candles with her heat vision. She hit play on her iPod; the soothing strings of Vivaldi’s Four Seasons filling the penthouse. A quick scan of the apartment and Kara nodded to herself that everything was to her satisfaction.

In the kitchen Kara removed the appetizers from the fridge and plated them up. She picked up the ice bucket from the corner of the kitchen and opened the freezer to find the ice. She then went back to rummaging in the fridge, tutting in annoyance as she was unable to locate the bottle of champagne. Finally Kara saw in on the side and realised she had forgotten to put it in the fridge; a quick blast of her freeze breath rectified the problem.

The key to the front door turned in the lock signaling Lena’s arrival.

***

Lena finished pinning her hair in place, opting to wear it up for the evening; she didn’t want her hair hiding the beautiful jewelry Kara had bought her. She picked up her dark red lipstick and put the finishing touches to her makeup. She smirked as she looked at herself in the mirror, she knew she looked good and knew Kara would think so too. Lena opened the jewelry box and put on the earrings and necklace, the necklace resting just above her cleavage, drawing your eyes down. Lena was going to count how many times Kara’s eyes darted down over the course of the evening.

A knock at the door startled Lena out of her daydream; she turned and saw Jess standing in the doorway.

‘Your driver is waiting for you Ms Luthor’ Jess smiled.

‘Thank you Jess’ Lena replied, slipping on her heels, ‘I have to ask though, why are you still here? You should have left at least an hour ago…’

‘Kara’s orders’ Jess chuckled, ‘I’m to escort you down to the lobby.’

‘Hmmm and exactly what did she bribe you with to get you to stay late’ Lena questioned, raising an eyebrow.

‘Breakfast delivered to my desk for an entire week’ Jess grinned and offered Lena her arm. Lena accepted and they walked towards the lift to take them down to the lobby.

‘I have to say Ms Luthor, you look absolutely stunning tonight’ Jess admitted.

‘Thank you Jess’ Lena blushed.

As they reached the lobby and walked out to the car Lena saw her driver Leonard waiting; he opened the door and helped her in.

‘Enjoy your birthday Ms Luthor’ Jess said, truly meaning it.

‘How…? I’ve never mentioned… Kara!’ Lena realised.

‘I knew before Kara told me; I’m your assistant Ms Luthor it’s what I do- I assist and I know things’ Jess replied with a wink. She heard Lena chuckle as she headed back into L.Corp to pick up her belongings before heading home for the night.

Leonard tipped his hat to Lena before getting back into the driver’s seat. Lena realised that she didn’t know which restaurant she was supposed to meet Kara at. She considered asking Leonard, but figured Kara had probably sworn him to secrecy.

Lena was a little confused as they headed away from where the majority of restaurants in National City were, but presumed that Kara being Kara had found some secluded quirky restaurant elsewhere. Lena was not expecting Leonard to pull up outside her apartment building, get out and open the door.

‘Ms Danvers is waiting for you upstairs’ Leonard explained with a smile.

Lena had learnt long ago not to second guess Kara, so headed into her building, got into the lift and pressed the button for the penthouse suite.

Upon reaching her front door, she took out her key and unlocked it, eager to learn what was on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to have much more of a plot than originally planned!
> 
> I promise good things come to those who wait...
> 
> I am about on Tumblr under the same name if you want to come and say hi :)


	3. Chapter 3

Kara beamed as Lena walked into the penthouse; her girlfriend looked stunning. She let Lena soak in what she was seeing and moved forwards towards the ice bucket on the table and pulled out the champagne bottle, her super strength meaning it was easy for her to effortlessly pop the cork and fill two glasses. She slinked over to Lena with the two glasses, who seemed a little stunned at the sight that greeted her.

Kara enjoyed the look that crossed Lena’s face as her eyes settled onto her; she saw the flicker of lust as Lena drank in her form and returned the look, her eyes slowly grazing from Lena’s sparkly shoes, up to the ever so slightly indecent slit up her thigh; lingering on her breasts before coming up to the emerald eyes that Kara swore you could see entire galaxies in.

***

As she entered her apartment Lena felt as though her senses had been assaulted; there was a warm glow cast across the apartment from the candles that were decorating the room; the soothing sounds that she recognised as Vivaldi washed over her and she could smell something amazing, something she assumed they would get to later. Her eyes finally settled on Kara, the goddess that was standing in the middle of her dining room. She was stunned at the effort Kara had gone to.

Lena felt her mouth go dry as Kara easily popped the champagne bottle, her muscles flexing in her strapless dress. Her eyes raked over the blonde vision in front of her; lust flickering across her eyes. She watched as Kara came towards her eyes running over her body; she smirked as she saw Kara’s eyes linger on her cleavage, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. Her eyes met Kara’s sapphire orbs; the ones that reminded her of vast oceans; that she found she could so easily get lost in.

‘Happy Birthday beautiful’ Kara murmured, handing Lena one of the champagne glasses. ‘I see you liked the gift I got you’ Kara continued, reaching out a finger to touch the emerald necklace before running her finger down the swell of Lena’s breast, slightly pulling down the top of the dress to expose the lacey bra underneath.

Lena could only murmur incoherently in response as the path Kara’s finger was tracing made her tingle.

‘Here’s to an amazing birthday. You are a phenomenal woman Lena, not many people could have accomplished everything you have at such a young age. And tonight, I promise to give you everything you have ever desired’ Kara toasted, smiling at the hidden meaning of the last part.

Lena smiled and raised her glass to take a drink.

Lena finally noticed there was food already on the table and bit her lip; it had been hours since lunch. Kara laughed when she noticed what Lena was looking at, ‘I thought I was the one obsessed with food’ she teased playfully, turning around to pick up the ice bucket and move it to the kitchen counter.

Lena’s breath hitched in her throat; she noticed Kara’s backless dress for the first time, her muscles stretched slightly as she carried the ice bucket back to the kitchen.

Kara managed to suppress a giggle as she heard Lena’s reaction and instead exaggerated the sway of her hips as she walked.

When Kara returned from the kitchen she saw that Lena was already seated at the table waiting for her, her eyes narrowing as Kara came towards her.

‘You are full of surprises Kara, if I’m not mistaken; this looks like the handiwork of Chef Martinez… How on earth did you manage to convince them to deliver?’ Lena asked a hint of awe in her voice.

‘I have my ways…’ Kara replied teasingly.

Kara took her seat next to Lena, making sure to brush against her as she did. Both women felt sparks fly at the touch, craving more.

They flirted their way through their starters, placing teasing touches and languishing longing looks upon each other, all promises of things to come later that night.

Kara disappeared into the kitchen and with a quick blast of her heat vision, the mains were ready. She placed them on the table and dashed back into the kitchen to snag the bottle of wine she had placed out. She presented it with a flourish to Lena who giggled at her antics; Kara would never tire of that sound. Kara poured them each a glass and resumed her place next to Lena.

The touches continued, they were struggling to keep their hands off each other and by the time dessert rolled around Lena was ready to unclip the collar on Kara’s dress and ravish her on the table. Kara however, had brought the chocolate spheres over to the table, and Lena’s eyes were temporarily drawn to their chocolatey goodness. Kara heated the chocolate sauce she had put into a jug with her heat vision and Lena quickly batted Kara’s hands away to pour the sauce over the spheres herself, watching intently as they melted to reveal the mousse hidden inside.

They fed each other spoons of the sinful dessert, humming in appreciation at the rich flavour. Lena eventually decided to forego the spoon, scooped up some of the mousse with her finger and offered it to Kara, who readily accepted, her tongue swirling around the digit while retaining intense eye contact with Lena.

Lena leaned in for a hungry kiss with Kara, their lips meeting for the first time that night; their tongues swirling and battling for dominance.

Breaking away from the kiss, slightly breathless, Kara leaned her forehead against Lena’s. ‘I have one more gift for you’ she whispered.

‘Kara, you have done more than enough for me already, this is the best birthday I have ever had, you don’t need to do anything else’ Lena replied.

‘You deserve the world Lena, and as an alien, it is my job to give it to you’ Kara smiled and stood up, taking a few steps back.

Kara brought her hands up to her neck and unclipped the gold collar holding her dress up. She turned around so her back was to Lena and shimmied; the dress fell to the floor leaving her in just her red lace panties. Kara stepped out of the dress and bent over the pick it up and Lena could see how damp the red material was.

‘Stay there’ Kara grinned over her shoulder when she heard Lena’s chair move behind her and practically skipped to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom Kara shut the door and giggled to herself; it always astounded her when she was that confident, it was not a word usually used to describe her, Supergirl defiantly, but not Kara Danvers. It was Lena; Lena who blurred the lines between her two personas, who allowed them to bleed into each other until she was neither Kara Danvers nor Supergirl, but Kara Zor-El.

She quickly changed into the satin sapphire blue bra and thong that matched her eyes, she reached up to release her hair from the clip pinning a few of her curls back, letting them fall softly around her face. She made a quick final check of her makeup before picking up the metal box that contained the cuffs. She took a deep breath and headed back out to Lena.

Lena thought her heart had stopped as Kara walked towards her, a vision in blue. Her mouth watered as she took in the sight of the silk balconette bra that encased Kara’s breasts and the tiny scrap of material masquerading as a pair of knickers. Lena bit her lip; she was pretty sure it was a thong. She finally noticed Kara was carrying a box and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Kara placed the box on the table and realised that Lena had tidied away the plates; Kara giggled that even in amorous moments Lena’s neat tendencies always took over.

Lena leaned in to look at the box and saw the familiar symbol normally emblazed across Kara’s chest. Underneath was a word in Kryptonian that Lena didn’t recognise. ‘What does it mean?’ she asked as ran her finger across the engraving, recognising some of the letters, but not what they meant together.

Kara waited for Lena to make eye contact with her before answering.

‘Surrender’ Kara whispered.

Lena inhaled sharply.

Lena lifted the lid and pulled out one of the bracelets running her fingers over the swirls of silver.

‘They’re beautiful Kara’ Lena whispered, ‘but why do I get the impression they’re not for me?’

‘Nothing gets past you does it?’ Kara smiled lovingly. ‘One of the bracelets contains enough kryptonite to lower my powers without fully removing them…’

Lena bit her lip at the implications.

‘I know that you want to leave your mark on me; bite and scratch me; claim me as yours’ Kara whispered.

Lena let out a low moan.

‘These cuffs will allow that; I surrender to you Lena Luthor; I submit to your will’ Kara purred in Lena’s ear.

Lena could feel the arousal pooling in her stomach; it had been a fantasy of hers for a long time- to be able leave marks on Kara, the same as the ones Kara left on her, for Kara to truly feel everything that she did to her. It would also be quite nice to not have to replace the headboard again…

Kara held out her arm and Lena stood up to place the cuff around the blonde’s wrist, as she clicked it shut around Kara’s wrist, Lena saw the kryptonite become exposed. Instantly, Kara felt her powers drain away. Lena repeated the action with the other wrist.

Kara turned her wrists getting used to the weight, she hadn’t tried them on at home; it hadn’t seemed right to put them on without Lena.

‘I bet I know where this goes…’ Lena grinned as she pulled the chain from the box and wrapped it round her hand, her eyes darkening with lust. ‘How are you feeling?’

‘Good’ Kara replied, ‘a little… tingly.’

That was all Lena needed to hear and pulled Kara in for a bruising kiss. Lena’s hands roamed Kara’s body and settled on her arse, confirming her earlier suspicions that Kara was indeed wearing a thong. She groped the exposed flesh and pulled Kara closer to her, who melted into Lena’s embrace.

Lena pushed Kara up against the nearest wall and pinned Kara’s hands above her head, her thigh pushed into Kara’s core causing the other woman to throw her head back in a moan. Lena then proceeded to attack Kara’s neck, sucking hard on the flesh there and let out a moan when she saw the red mark appear. Kara ground down onto Lena’s thigh desperate for some more friction.

Lena growled and started to palm Kara’s breast through her satin bra, occasionally running her thumb over the nipple. Each time her thumb brushed against the nipple Kara would whimper and grind down onto Lena’s thigh.

Lena released Kara’s hands from where they were pinned to the wall above her head and scraped her nails down Kara’s sides until they settled on the side of her thighs. The sound Kara made was almost primal and her back arched off the wall at the sensation.

Lena pulled up Kara’s legs so that her feet were no longer on the floor and Kara wrapped the legs around Lena’s waist, bringing her arms down to rest against Lena’s neck.

Lena leaned forwards, placing her hand on the wall next to Kara’s head to steady herself, the movement causing her abs to push against Kara’s centre. Kara instantly started to grind against Lena’s abs, the material of her dress causing a delicious friction.

The slight change in position had caused Kara’s body to sit slightly higher; her breasts now inches from Lena’s face. She pulled the top of the bra down, exposing a nipple, and rolled it a few times between her fingers before devouring it with her tongue. She flicked it with her tongue and then bit down onto the hardening flesh.

Kara cried out and pulled Lena in by the neck, digging her fingers in and holding Lena in place.

Lena soothed the nipple with her tongue before moving to the side of Kara’s breast and sucking on the flesh, leaving another red mark. She then kissed her way back up Kara’s clavicle and neck nipping at the skin before sucking on her lower lip.

Her free hand continued on its path down Kara’s body, stopping to scratch across her abs before finally moving the tiny scrap of thong out of the way to place teasing touches over Kara’s clit.

‘Please Lena’ Kara whimpered at the contact and bucked against Lena’s hand.

Upon hearing Kara’s pleading Lena pushed herself away from the wall, causing Kara to let out a whine. ‘Not yet…’ Lena explained.

‘Come with me’ Lena growled and held out her hand.

Kara took Lena’s hand and was led to the bedroom. Lena pushed the door open and pulled Kara through, slapping her on the arse as she passed her.

‘Take off your bra and lie down on the bed’ Lena commanded, placing the chain for the cuffs on the bedside table.

Kara slipped off her bra and bounced onto the bed, painfully aroused and undeniably excited at the thought of what was coming next.

Kara watched as Lena slowly undid her dress and let it drop, pooling at her feet. She stepped out of her shoes and stalked towards Kara with what could only be described as a predatory gleam in her eye. She climbed onto the bed and settled herself so that she was straddling Kara’s ribs, and reached over to the bedside table to retrieve the chain.

‘Put your arms above your head’ Lena directed, her voice husky and low.

Kara slowly moved her arms up so that her wrists were just in front of the headboard.

Lena clicked the chain onto the first bracelet before threading it round one of the bars of the headboard and attaching it to the other cuff.

Lena settled back so she was straddling Kara’s hips instead and watched as Kara pulled against the restraints, testing them out.

Kara let out a little moan as she realised there was no way to accidently break the bracelets or to free herself, she was helpless beneath Lena Luthor.

Lena took in the sight of her girlfriend; Kara was a vision to behold, chained to her headboard, eyes dark with lust, her hair messed all over the pillow, her lipstick mixed with Lena’s making a trail down her body interspersed with the red marks Lena was delighted to see littered Kara’s torso. Kara looked like she had been royally fucked and Lena hadn’t even made her come yet.

Lena pinched both of Kara’s nipples and Kara started to roll her hips, trying to find something to grind against. She leaned down and started placing kisses along Kara’s collarbone.

‘I’m going to tease you until you beg me to let you come’ she whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara bit her lip, trying to keep back a moan.

‘I want to hear you; I’m going to make you scream louder than you’ve ever screamed before’ Lena continued and nipped at her neck.

This time Kara did let out a moan.

Lena continued to kiss down Kara’s body, adding to the marks she had left earlier.

‘And I’m going to make you come harder than you’ve ever come before’ Lena murmured from between Kara’s breasts.

Lena heard a clang as Kara pulled against the headboard, the chain hitting the metal bars.

Lena travelled further down Kara’s body, leaving red marks and scratches in her wake. Kara writhed beneath her, desperate for some friction to help ease her arousal.

When she reached the apex of Kara’s thighs, Lena took the thin scrap of material between her teeth and tugged downwards. Kara lifted her hips to allow Lena to pull of her thong, bucking slightly as Lena’s nose brushed her clit.

Once she had removed Kara’s thong Lena kissed her way back up Kara’s legs, settling between her thighs. Kara was soaked, her arousal coating her folds, glistening before Lena. Lena sucked on the sensitive flesh as the top of Kara’s thighs and the Kryptonian squirmed above her.

‘B… Bite me’ Kara whispered, barely audible.

Lena didn’t need to be told twice and bit down hard on Kara’s thigh.

Kara cried out, once again pulling against the headboard as a strong bolt of arousal shot through her body. She bucked wildly, frantic in her search for something, _anything,_ to grind against.

‘I’m so close Lena’ Kara panted, ‘I just need…’ All thoughts were lost as Lena gently licked Kara’s clit.

Kara almost sobbed in relief at the contact, but quickly groaned in frustration as she realised it was only teasing touches she was getting from Lena; Lena was drawing lazy circles around Kara’s clit with her tongue, occasionally flicking it, enough to keep Kara right on the edge of release, but not enough to topple her over.

‘Eiahm’ Lena demanded in Kryptonian before repeating in English, ‘beg me.’

‘I… Wha… Le…na’ Kara strained, struggling to form a coherent sentence. Hearing Lena speak in her native tongue was doing things to Kara’s body that she had never anticipated.

Lena stilled her tongue and instead place feather light touches all over Kara’s thighs and abs.

Kara whined, her body painfully aroused on the brink of orgasm.

‘Eiahm’ Lena ordered again; dragging her nails across Kara’s abs.

‘Pl… Please…’ Kara gasped out, canting her hips towards Lena.

‘You can do better than that my love’ Lena smirked and flicked Kara’s clit with her tongue.

‘Lena… for the l… love of Rao, pl… please… please fuck me!’ Kara finally managed to pant out.

Lena gripped onto Kara’s hips and placed long hard strokes over Kara’s clit, the blonde instantly started bucking, causing Lena to tighten her grip.

Kara screamed out as her orgasm finally crashed over her, yanking against her restraints as her body arched off the bed. She could feel the metal of the cuffs biting into her wrists as she pulled against them.

As Kara continued to twitch after her orgasm, Lena loosened her grip slightly and noticed the tiny bruises forming where her finger tips had been. Lena moved her body so that she could sooth the marks with her tongue, still not quite believing that she was finally able to mark Kara as hers.

Lena continued to kiss and nip her way back up Kara’s twitching body, smirking at the thought that there was probably more lipstick on Kara than on her lips now. She once again straddled Kara’s hips and looked at her girlfriend below her.

 ‘Th… That was amazing!’ Kara panted out, a slightly dazed smile gracing her mouth, ‘how about you unlink my bracelets and I show you just how amazing…’

Lena cocked her head contemplating her options; she was unbelievably aroused, her panties were soaked and she wanted nothing more than for Kara to worship her body. But on the other hand, Kara looked so delectable beneath her, her body glimmering with a thin layer of sweat, baring the marks of Lena’s journey across her torso, that she just couldn’t bring herself to release Kara _quite_ yet.

‘Not yet, my love’ Lena purred, ‘I’m not quite finished with you…’

Kara whimpered as Lena traced feather light touches over her rib cage, her whole body was sensitive from her orgasm and she found herself squirming under Lena, reacting to the lightest of touches.

 It was a different feeling to Kara; to actually be stuck in the position she was in. She was so used to being able to use her strength to flip Lena over, pin her down and devour her body, but found that she loved having the tables turned on her; she relished fully being at the mercy of the Luthor.

Lena moved to straddle Kara’s thigh which offered some much needed friction, while trailing her hand down to cup Kara’s sex. The pressure of her palm on Kara’s clit caused the blonde to start bucking, which in return caused her thigh to press harder against Lena.

Lena moaned out as she could feel her orgasm starting to build and removed her palm from Kara’s clit. Kara whined at the loss of contact, already close to the second orgasm, but the whine was caught in her throat as Lena entered her with two fingers.

‘Fu… Fuck’ Kara moaned out, her head falling backwards, her mouth open as she gasped for more air.

Lena pumped her fingers in and out of Kara while grinding down on her thigh, watching as her girlfriend started to once again thrash beneath her.

The only sounds that filled the room were the gasps of both women mixed in with the occasional expletive, accompanied by the sound of the chain linking the cuffs banging against the headboard in time to Lena’s thrusts.

Lena leaned forward onto Kara, abandoning her own orgasm of favour of the Kryptonian tied to her bed and took one of Kara’s nipples between her teeth.

‘Fuck… Lena’ Kara whimpered, ‘I’m so close.’

Lena added another finger, slowing down her thrusts to allow Kara to get used to the feeling, before settling back into the faster pace. She reluctantly left the nipple she was teasing and kissed her way up to Kara’s neck, hungrily sucking on the pulse point.

Kara cried out, no longer able to manage a coherent thought; no longer able to speak in English. Lena smirked as Kara’s mumblings turned nonsensical, but was able to pick up the words _zrhueiao_ , _sokao_ and _zhao_ which she recognised as Kryptonian for beautiful, please and love. There was one word Kara kept muttering that Lena didn’t recognise, but given the context was going to assume it was the closest Kryptonian word for _fuck._

Lena curled her fingers, stroking the spot she had discovered long ago would make Kara come in an instant. Kara didn’t disappoint, crying out as her second orgasm washed over her. At the same time, Lena bit down hard on Kara’s shoulder, mirroring the mark Kara had left her with the previous week.

Lena gently removed her fingers and licked them clean, savouring the taste before unclipping the chain from the cuffs. She went to remove the bracelets as well but Kara pulled her hands away.

‘If you remove them, the marks will start to fade’ she explained, ‘I want them to remain a little longer’ Kara added sheepishly.

Lena grinned and gathered Kara up in her arms, spooning her, while she continued to gently twitch.

‘Thank you for an amazing birthday Kara’ Lena whispered in Kara’s ear.

‘Your birthday isn’t over yet’ Kara murmured after glancing at the clock, ‘gimme ten minutes to recover, I currently don’t have my alien stamina’ she chuckled.

‘While I love your stamina, I’m kinda loving the royally fucked look you have going on at the moment’ Lena sniggered.

Kara rolled over and started tracing patterns across Lena’s stomach, grinning as Lena shivered under the light touches.

‘Oh I really enjoyed it’ Kara agreed, ‘but it’s a crime to not let the birthday girl come on her birthday’ she teased and slid her hand towards Lena’s panties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every single kudos and comment makes me smile :) 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> I love all of the kudos and comments, they spur me on to write more!

‘Is that so’ Lena smirked and squirmed slightly as Kara’s hand continued its decent to where Lena so desperately wanted it.

‘I don’t make the rules…’ Kara responded coyly, her hand slipping into Lena’s underwear.

The witty retort on the end of Lena’s tongue was lost the minute Kara started to rub her clit. She shifted onto her back in order to spread her legs a little wider; allowing Kara better access.

‘ _Lena…_ ’ Kara breathed out, feeling for the first time just how wet her girlfriend was.

‘Kara…’ Lena whispered while her hips bucked below Kara’s hand, ‘I’m so close darling.’

Kara hummed in agreement as she leaned in to nip Lena’s neck; she was torn between wanting to give Lena the release she was so close to and taking her time to worship her girlfriend. In the end she decided to let Lena choose.

‘Now do I let you come or do I tease you like you teased me?’ Kara murmured in Lena’s ear before sucking on the lobe.

‘My… birthday…’ Lena panted out while still moving her hips against Kara’s hand.

‘You have a point’ Kara giggled and circled Lena’s clit harder.

Kara continued to apply pressure to Lena’s clit and started to kiss her way down Lena’s neck and collarbone. She sucked on the skin at the base of Lena’s neck; one of her favourite places to leave marks, and released the flesh with a satisfying _pop._

She continued to suck, kiss and nip her way down Lena’s chest, leaving marks in her wake, while the raven haired beauty beneath her writhed and moaned. Kara took one of Lena’s nipples into her mouth, swirling the hardened bud with her tongue before biting down.

Lena arched off the bed, bunching the bed sheets up in her fist as she came with a loud cry.

Kara nuzzled into the crook of Lena’s neck and grinned at how quickly Lena had come undone; easing off the pressure she had been applying to Lena’s clit, but leaving her hand planted firmly in her girlfriend’s underwear.

‘I can feel your smile, feeling rather smug aren’t you?’ Lena rasped, her body occasionally twitching as a few aftershocks tingled through her body. Kara sporadically brushing against her clit wasn’t helping her regain control of her body.

‘Wouldn’t you be smug?’ Kara questioned, ‘I barely touched you.’ Kara paused for a moment and playfully nipped at Lena’s earlobe, ‘you still need at least another orgasm before tonight is through; after all it’s only fair…’

‘Supergirl; the poster child for justice’ Lena quipped, her hips bucking as Kara started drawing lazy circles around her clit once again, ‘I take it you have something in mind?’

Kara nodded, her eyes darkening, ‘I want to be inside you...’ she started and gently moved her fingers down to Lena’s entrance before slowly entering her with two fingers.

All Lena could do was nod, the speed at which Kara was pumping her fingers in and out of her was agonisingly slow, Lena felt herself push her hips up trying to get Kara to go deeper, harder, faster, anything other than painfully slow pace she was currently teasing her at.

‘No Lena, I want to be inside you’ Kara paused and took a deep breath, ‘with… with the strap on.’

‘Oh god…’ Lena moaned, the very thought driving her wild. It had long been a fantasy of hers to be fucked with the strap on by Kara, the Kryptonian always being too hesitant to actually go ahead as she was too worried about keeping her strength in check.

‘That’s if you want me to…’ Kara interjected, wanting to make sure it was what Lena wanted, the kryptonite bracelets she was still wearing giving her the confidence to try something she had always wanted to do.

‘YES!’ Lena yelled, her hips still moving against Kara’s fingers.

Kara slowly removed her fingers and smiled sympathetically at the whine Lena let out at the loss of contact. She brought her fingers up to her mouth and sucked them clean, humming at the taste of Lena’s arousal. ‘You wana make yourself comfortable while I go put it on?’ Kara questioned and leaned over to give Lena a quick kiss.

Lena watched as Kara bounced off the bed towards the bathroom after rummaging in the bedside cabinet to find what she needed.

Lena quickly shucked off her panties and leaned into the drawer to pull out the small bottle of lube; she was pretty sure she wouldn’t need it, but wanted it to hand just in case. She settled herself in the middle of the bed and let her hands roam her body, palming at her breasts and occasionally running through her folds and over her clit, making herself wetter for Kara.

In the bathroom Kara quickly washed the purple curved dildo before placing it into the harness and strapping it in place, making sure the base was in the correct position to provide stimulation to her clit. She gave herself a quick once over in the mirror and gasped; a bruise was forming on her shoulder from where Lena had bitten her, red marks and smaller bruises littered her body, marking the path Lena had taken. She looked _owned_ ; the thought sent a shiver down her spine. There had never been any doubt in her mind that she was Lena’s and Lena was hers; but this was the first physical manifestation she had seen on her own body.

Kara wandered back out to the bedroom, the dildo situated between her legs causing her to walk with a slight swagger. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Lena laid out on the bed playing with herself. Her head was thrown back, her hair having come undone from the pins holding it up and was now framing her face. Her eyes were closed, breathing heavily, waiting for Kara’s return.

Upon hearing the bathroom door close, Lena opened her eyes and turned to Kara, ‘oh wow’ she muttered, slightly unprepared for the sight of Kara actually wearing the strap on.

Lena pushed herself onto all fours and crawled towards the edge of the bed with a hungry look in her eyes; she settled back onto her ankles and held out her hand for Kara to re-join her on the bed.

Kara took her hand and kneeled on the bed in front on Lena, pulling her in for a kiss. Lena’s tongue immediately sought entry into Kara’s mouth and she willingly obliged. Lena placed her hands onto Kara’s arse and pulled her closer, the cool silicone sandwiched between them.

Kara groaned as Lena kneaded her arse and threaded her fingers into Lena’s hair, pulling her as close as she could. When they finally broke from the kiss they were both panting slightly, eyes dilated and undeniably aroused.

Kara went to gently push Lena down onto the bed, but Lena just bit her lip in a smirk.

‘I want you on your back; I want to ride you…’ Lena purred, one eyebrow rising slightly.

‘ _Oh Rao_ ’ was the only response Kara could manage as the image of Lena riding her formed in her mind and for a moment Lena was worried she had stopped breathing.

‘Kara?’ Lena questioned, chuckling at the dazed look that crossed her girlfriend’s face.

‘Oh… yes… good’ Kara stuttered out before moving to settle back down on the bed, propped up by a few pillows.

Lena kneeled above Kara and ran her fingernails over Kara’s abs, enjoying the feel of watching them twitch before grasping the dildo in her hand, making sure to push down so that that base rubbed against Kara’s clit.

Kara brought her hands out to palm Lena’s breast and was surprised when Lena pulled her hands away.

‘Uh huh’ Lena tutted, ‘I want you to hold onto the headboard’ she instructed.

Kara pouted, but raised her arms and curled her fingers around the top bar of the headboard; her cuffs clanging against the metal.

‘I’m not going to attach the chain’ Lena explained, ‘I want you to keep your hands there.’

Kara nodded.

‘Good’ Lena tilted her head and resumed her earlier position of gently pushing the base of the dildo against Kara’s clit. Kara moaned at the contact and raised her hips to try and increase the friction.

Lena ran her fingers through her folds, gathering up some of the wetness, before using it to lube up the end of the dildo. She positioned herself above it and slowly sank onto it, letting it fill her completely.

‘Fuck…’ Lena moaned as her walls stretched to accommodate the strap on. She used her hands to steady herself against Kara’s abs and slowly started to move up and down. The two women moaned in unison; Lena from the sensation of the dildo sliding in and out and Kara from the stimulation to her clit combined with the image of the woman who was currently riding her.

Kara started to thrust her hips to meet Lena’s movements, all the while keeping her hands curled round the headboard.

Once she felt she had settled into a rhythm, Lena stroked her hands up her own body to play with her nipples; teasing the hardened nubs by rolling and pinching them, her head rolled back exposing her neck, her lip secured between her teeth.

Kara didn’t know whether to moan at the display Lena was putting on for her or whine at the lack of touching. She desperately wanted to touch Lena, but was keeping her hands on the headboard for the time being.

Lena ground down harder onto Kara, her breathing getting heavier with every passing moment. She could tell by the look of Kara’s face that she was struggling to keep her hands on the headboard as instructed, but was elated to see her trying to comply.

Lena brought her fingers down to brush against her clit, knowing she was getting close. A moan escaped her as she started circling her clit and rolling her hips, the dildo settled deep inside her. She saw the exact moment Kara’s resolve broke.

Kara watched as Lena’s fingers trailed from her nipples to her clit, teasing herself to her imminent climax. A growl escaped her throat as she released the headboard, wrapping her arms round Lena, fully enveloping her girlfriends body with her own. Without removing the dildo and in a move that surprised both of them considering Kara did not have her full Supergirl strength, she flipped the pair of them so that Lena was on her back beneath her.

Lena squeaked in surprise as she found herself beneath Kara, the squeak quickly turning into a moan as Kara started thrusting.

Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist, allowing her to thrust deeper into her.

‘Oh god, harder Kara…’ Lena begged, her arms flailing around slightly as she tried to find something to grip on to. In the end she tangled one hand into the bed sheets and the other into her hair.

Kara obliged and thrust harder and deeper into Lena, marvelling as Lena panted and writhed beneath her. She supported her weight on one arm and lowered her other hand to the top on the strap on where she felt around for the button to the small bullet she had slipped into the harness, keeping her thrusts short and deep. She finally managed to locate the on button and pulled nearly all the way out of Lena, leaving just the tip of the dildo in her. Kara timed switching the bullet on with one long, hard thrust, the bullet pressing against Lena’s clit which caused Lena to arch off the bed, the hand wrapped in the bed sheet flying above her head.

Kara gripped Lena’s wrist with her hand and moved so that their fingers slotted together, the cuffs encasing her wrists rubbing against Lena. She leaned down to kiss Lena, all the while keeping up a steady pace with her thrusts. Lena uttered expletives and barely coherent instructions into Kara’s mouth as she moved her hips to meet Kara thrust for thrust.

‘Fuck… fuck… Kara…’ Lena whined out and snaked her other hand up above her head.

Kara grabbed both of Lena’s wrists and raised them higher, ‘I want you hold onto the headboard’ Kara murmured, ‘keep your hands there ok?’ It was a delicious reversal from earlier that evening.

Once Lena had wrapped her finger around the metal bars, Kara sat upright, placing her hands firmly on Lena’s hips. She started fucking Lena faster, snapping her hips against Lena’s centre, the vibrations of the bullet buzzing against both of their clits.

Lena’s hips started to buck beneath Kara, her orgasm building, her face flushed and her chest moving heavily.

‘Kara… yes… don’t stop…’ Lena moaned, her grip tightening around the bars of the headboard.

Kara knew Lena was close to the edge; she was too, she thrust a few more times, before finally burying deep into Lena, holding the dildo in place as the bullet vibrated against her swollen clit.

Lena screamed as her walls tightened around the strap on, pulling against the headboard, not feeling the metal bend under her hands. She convulsed below Kara, her abs spasming, her hips bucking wildly as her body went through one of the most intense orgasms she had ever had.

Watching Lena completely fall apart beneath her drove Kara over the edge, she cried out, her twitching causing the dildo to make short hard thrusts into Lena. Once she had finished thrusting she gently removed the strap on from Lena who whimpered at the feeling of being empty. Kara quickly undid the harness and let it fall to the side of the bed. Upon turning back to Lena, she saw that her girlfriend was still riding out her orgasm and grinned.

‘Happy Birthday beautiful’ she whispered as she gathered Lena up in her arms and snuggled in, the pair of them sated and absolutely exhausted.

***

The next morning both women woke entangled in each other’s limbs, Kara nuzzling into Lena’s neck.

‘Morning’ Lena husked, opening one eye to look at her girlfriend.

‘Hey’ Kara replied and leaned in to kiss Lena. She brought her hand up to stroke Lena’s face and they both realised she was still wearing the kryptonite bracelets.

‘I can’t believe you slept in them…’ Lena muttered.

‘I didn’t want to take them off’ Kara admitted, ‘plus I wanted you to be one to remove them, and you were a big ball of mush last night’ she giggled.

Lena hummed and stroked the bracelet, ‘well, you did fuck me until I couldn’t move…’ she pointed out. ‘Do you want me to remove them now?’ she questioned.

Kara nodded, ‘Alex is guna freak when she finds out how long I wore them for, she wants to check me over at sister night tonight’

Lena kissed each bracelet before gently removing them and Kara felt her powers gradually return, she stretched and groaned as her muscles flexed.

‘I’ll go put these back in their box and grab my morning coffee’ Lena smiled, ‘you want anything?’

‘Sticky bun?’ Kara grinned.

Lena chuckled and headed out to the kitchen. She returned ten minutes later with the promised items and clocked the state of the headboard for the first time, the bars bent, almost snapped off.

‘How did you manage to still destroy the headboard with the cuffs on?’ Lena asked quizzically.

‘That wasn’t me…’ Kara replied, biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing.

‘Then how? _Oh!’_ Lena stuttered as she remembered gripping onto it while Kara pounded her with the strap on.

Kara couldn’t contain her laughter any longer, her eyes lighting up at Lena’s realisation. She was _never_ going to let Lena forget this. Not after all the teasing she had received for the things she had broken.

***

Later that evening Kara was curled up on the couch at her apartment with a bowl of popcorn on her lap, her feet resting on Alex as _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ played on the TV; it was a guilty pleasure of both the Danvers sisters.

Kara stretched and fidgeted, removing her hoodie, forgetting for a moment that she was wearing a tank top underneath.

‘Oh my god, Kara!’ Alex exclaimed upon seeing the bruise on Kara’s shoulder that had quite clearly been caused by a set of teeth, and the scratch marks from fingernails across her abs. The other marks had faded once she had removed the kryptonite bracelets, but those particular markings were taking a little longer to fade.

Kara blushed, she had discussed a little with Alex about her night with Lena, but hadn’t shown her the bruises. Alex had mainly been concerned with making sure Kara was OK after wearing the bracelets for a long time, but hadn’t been able to resist teasing her younger sister causing her cheeks to remain pink for at least twenty minutes. Kara ran her fingers over the bruise on her shoulder, memories of the previous night flooding her mind.

Kara couldn’t stop grinning, Alex knew there was more than she had already told her but was torn between wanting to find out and remain partially innocent about her sister’s sex life. Opening up to Kara about sex with Maggie had been exhilarating and Alex had found she enjoyed the slightly teasing banter it had produced, but Kara was still her _baby sister_ ; maybe there were some things she preferred to be kept in the dark on.

‘What do you keep grinning about?’ Alex relented, deciding that as she had helped her sister make a sex bracelet, whatever had Kara grinning like a loon couldn’t be more mortifying than that.

‘She broke the bed!’ Kara giggled out.

Alex just raised an eyebrow.

‘It’s normally me that breaks things; the coffee table, the sofa, the bookcase, her office window and more beds than I could possibly count’ Kara rattled off in quick succession, ‘but she bent the headboard!’

Alex spluttered at the items Kara reeled off; she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to know how Kara and Lena had broken the window in Lena’s office, but filled it away to ask Maggie about. She was pretty sure Maggie would have some interesting theories that she would very much enjoy…


End file.
